Episode 4391 (24th April 1998)
Plot Nick asks Leanne to help him find out when Darren is going to be released by writing to him. Alma tells Mike that if he wants to employ Deirdre she won't stop him. In order to help Jack, Vera considers stopping selling cigarettes and turning the Rovers into a "No Smoking" pub. Liz wears Steve down to the point where he agrees to employ Jim if Jim asks for a job. Mike offers Deirdre the job of running the office at his factory but she is wary of getting involved with him and refuses. Alec is alarmed at the thought of the Rovers being non-smoking, fearing it will drive the serious drinkers away. Judy tells Zoe about being pregnant as she thinks it will help her get over Shannon. Zoe thinks she's told her to rub her nose in it. Jim asks Kevin for a job at the garage and is grateful when he agrees to take him on. Alec and Jack vote against Vera, telling her they'd lose half their trade if they banned smoking. Against her better judgement, Leanne agrees to write to Darren. Vera tells Jack she wants him to give up smoking as she's frightened he'll die. He is moved by her concern and swears he will give up, for her. Jim gets drunk and visits Steve on his building site, telling him that he won't need his charity as he's got a job. After an argument, Jim goes to hit Steve but Steve hits back and accidentally knocks Jim off the scaffolding to the skip below. Cast Regular cast *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Zoe Tattersall - Joanne Froggatt *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Shaw Street Notes *Unusually for the series at this time, there is no credit given on this episode for the stunt of Jim McDonald falling off the scaffolding. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, Jim is dealt a sickening blow. Nick enlists the help of Leanne as he plays a dangerous game. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,180,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1998 episodes